1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an antenna, and more particularly to an embedded antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of an AIO using a conventional inverted-F antenna is shown. The AIO 1 uses a planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA) 11 for transmitting/receiving radio signals. The design of the inverted-F antenna 11 must be able to be adapted to surrounding environments. Despite the radio frequency (RF) specifications being the same for different antennas, respective antenna design is still required for respective antenna to meet the RF specifications of antenna radiating elements when operating under different surrounding environments. Therefore, in order to achieve the desired characteristics and performance, current technologies in antenna design must take the parameters related to the disposition position of antenna into consideration.
Regardless a computer being a notebook computer, a tablet PC or an all in one (AIO), the antenna of the computer is mostly disposed around the peripheral of the screen. Therefore, the design of antenna radiating elements will be based on the available 3D space around the peripheral of the screen. In terms of current design technologies for antennas, the lower the operating frequency, the larger the 3D space will be needed. Conversely, for an antenna with higher resonance frequency, the antenna radiating elements may be installed within a smaller 3D space. Therefore, the design of embedded antenna varies with the structure of the product, and a uniform design cannot satisfy respective radio frequency specifications for various structures. For antennas operating under similar surrounding environments and conditions, the antenna radiating elements (including the anode, the cathode, and the grounding part) need to be adjusted so as to be conformed to the RF specifications. Therefore, the design of antenna must be based on the surrounding environments and the disposition position of the antenna as well as the antenna radiating elements used in the antenna.